Rainy Day Blues
by Zylarai
Summary: A sequel to Kiss the Cook. Review please!


Disclaimer: I do not own any of hte characters.

* * *

Rainy Day Blues

(Sequel to Kiss the cook)

Watanuki sighed as he looked out into the pouring rain. He was exhausted from a recent mission that Yuko had sent him on and the last thing he wanted to do was have to walk home. He secretly wished that Doumeki was there so that he could have someone to lean on as he walked; however, he would never tell the other man that.

It had been close to five months since that fateful night in his kitchen where Doumeki had kissed him. Since then Doumeki had all but moved into Watanuki's apartment not that that truly bothered him since that meant that he was no longer lonely and that he always had someone to welcome him home.

However, he wished that Doumeki was a little bit more romantic. The times that Doumeki did do anything romantic was only when he had an important question to ask or wanted to make sure that Watanuki still knew that he wanted to be with him.

Watanuki sighed as he began his walk home. "Why did I have to pair up with the King of indifference?" He muttered.

Upon opening his apartment door Watanuki was met with silence. He gazed around the apartment with confusion. Usually Doumeki was home and if not, then he left a note saying where he had gone. Watanuki poked his head into the various rooms only to find that all of them were empty. Sadly he sat down upon the couch and stared at the television screen. He didn't know how long he stayed like that but by the time he stood up to go into the kitchen, the evening had turned into night.

Watanuki blankly opened up the refrigerator door. Without Doumeki there asking for a certain dish he really didn't know what to make, not that he felt like eating with out the other man. Watanuki wouldn't admit it to anyone, especially not to Doumeki for fear of scaring him off, but he was madly in love with the other man. Doumeki was the only one that could make him feel safe, and make him feel needed as well.

He stared at the carton of milk in the fridge for a few minutes before realizing that there was a sticky note on it. Blinking a few times behinds his glasses Watanuki slowly removed the note. He slowly read it out loud. "Meet me in the park."

Watanuki felt his old temper flaring. How in the earth had Doumeki expected him to find the note taped to the milk? Honestly, did the man ever think? Watanuki stomped to the door. He would go to the park with every intent on telling Doumeki off for being the idiot who put sticky notes on the milk.

Watanuki grabbed his coat and umbrella and sighed. Didn't Doumeki realize that it was raining as well and that since it was night the spirits would be extra vicious and after his blood. Watanuki cursed inwardly as he left the cozy apartment and went into the onslaught of rain.

He arrived in the park at good time, his anger still fully intact. He saw Doumeki sitting calmly on a bench, not a care in the world. The man held an umbrella over his head and was staring right at him. Watanuki puffed his chest out as he marched over to Doumeki.

"What idiot puts a sticky note on the milk carton?"

"It took you a while to find it." Doumeki replied.

"OF COURSE IT TOOK ME A WHILE TO FIND IT!" Watanuki shouted, his voice echoing in the empty park. Doumeki just looked at him.

"Toast"

"What?"

"Teacup"

Watanuki looked at Doumeki with a confused look before it donned on him that Doumeki was playing that foolish game where he had to come up with a word off of the last letter or syllable.

"Why are you playing that now?" Watanuki shouted.

"Because it keeps the spirits away." Doumeki replied as if it was as plain as day. "Now I said teacup, your turn."

Watanuki sighed, not believing that he was going along with it. "Plug"

"Glue"

"Egg"

"Great"

"Truth"

"Hell"

"Love"

Watanuki paused as Doumeki uttered the word. "C-come again?"

Doumeki stood from the bench. "Love. As in the fact that I love you Kimihiro."

Watanuki blushed bright red before Doumeki kissed him. He couldn't believe that the big dumb oaf had actually admitted it. No…his big dumb oaf. Watanuki broke away from the kiss and looked into Doumeki's eyes.

"I love you too, just next time you want to tell me that you do…don't stick a note on the milk."

"Shall do." Doumeki replied before reclaiming Watanuki's lips.


End file.
